Imbroglio
by Waders
Summary: Entre lui, entre l'autre lui, entre elle, entre ce qu'elle est devenu, entre ce que celui-ci cache, entre ce que celle-ci espère, entre ce que tous aimeraient dire et tous ce que ceux-là pensent, il y a un monde où tout s'emmêle en un. Le voici.
1. La fin

Titre : Sans vie

Auteur : Waders, à vot' service.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, tout appartient à CLAMP.

**Note : SPOILS ! Spoils pour les chapitres… hum… à partir du 23 je dirais.**

Shaolan, assis appuyé contre un rocher, regarda comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, l'épée qui traversait son dos et sortait à peine de l'autre côté, et posa sa main sur sa plaie. Non pas pour stopper le sang, mais pour en observer l'effet sur sa main.

Il n'avait presque pas mal, et c'était bien ça le pire.

Quelle ironie, ne rien sentir même à deux pas de la fin, douleur comme sentiments. Son œil bleu était inexpressif, glacial, et atrocement vide.

Il avait envie de rire, et ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il voulut relever la tête, mais elle lui parut soudainement si lourde qu'elle retomba contre la surface froide de la pierre, et sa main en fit de même sur le sol.

– Que faîtes vous tous encore ici ? Dit-il d'une voix si effacée, et pourtant si perceptible.

Fye ne répondit pas. Simplement, il s'approcha, s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, et porta sa propre main sur la blessure du clone. Celui-ci le repoussa sèchement.

– Vous... Je vous comprendrai jamais...

Le magicien inclina légèrement la tête, et sur ses lèvres, il se dessina un faible sourire, comme si ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Après tout, c'était vrai, tout le monde s'était cassé les dents sur son cas.

– Vous savez que je pourrais... vous tuer, là... maintenant.

Derrière le mage, Kurogané fit un léger pas en avant, la main sur son sabre, mais le blond leva la main sans le regarder, signe de ne pas avancer plus.

Comme s'il essayait de dompter un animal sauvage qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer.

– Mais ... c'est toujours... pareil, vous vous en fichez.

Un nouveau sourire.

– Non... Vous avez changé.

– J'essaye de vivre. Voir ce que ça peut donner.

Appuyé contre ce pan de mur, démantibulé, il eut à peine une réaction lorsque Fye ajouta qu'au fond, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils n'y pensaient. Que tous les deux ne croyaient pas que la vie apporte quoi que ce soit. Qu'ils ne la possédaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment. Qu'ils avaient le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, de quelqu'un dont ils étaient le portrait.

– Peu importe... Vous allez mourir, tous...

– On meurt tous un jour.

– Fey Wang est fort. Il vous tuera tous comme il l'a fait pour moi.

Il toussa, cracha du sang, mais trop fatigué pour bouger les bras qui pendaient lamentablement à ses côtés, son corps remua tristement, comme possédé, et il retomba encore pire qu'avant. Le souffle rauque. Fye eut à peine un mouvement mais Shaolan réagit comme la fois précédente, presque avec dédain s'il n'avait pas été aussi dénué d'expression.

– Qu'est-ce ? ... De la... pitié ?

– Non, je veux -

– Qu'importe. Au fond, je ne peux pas le savoir.

– Et pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse.

– Si tu es là, c'est parce que tu ressens quelque chose, non ?

Shaolan repensa à son geste.

Qu'il avait été stupide. Se rebeller contre lui, contre ceux qui le régissaient... il n'y avait aucune issue en empruntant cette voie, il avait signé son acte de mort. Mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui importer ?

Pour mourir encore fallait-il avoir vécu.

Il n'avait qu'emprunté la vie d'un autre. Puis la vérité était subvenue sans qu'il ne puisse quelque chose. Elle avait donné à son véritable possesseur son visage, son caractère, son âme et son cœur et assez de choses encore pour qu'il n'ait pas eu l'idée de se défendre.

– Fermez-là... murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

– J'aimerais juste -

– J'ai tué Sakura. Je... je l'ai presque oublié... ce que... j'ai ressenti à ce moment.

Ça demandait un effort presque surhumain mais il posa une main sur mon coeur et serra.

– Je veux pas... mourir plus tard... en ayant oublié... la douleur.

Le visage caché par ses cheveux, on ne distinguait pas son visage.

– Elle ne reviendra pas... Et là... je me dis que...

Quelque chose tomba au sol en formant une mince, oh très légère, auréole. Au milieu des tâches pourpres, entre les jambes étendues du garçon, et au pied de son ancien ami.

– J'ai mal... Et je sais pas... si je veux que ça s'arrête... ou pas...

Fye posa ses mains contre son visage, sentant que d'un moment à l'autre il allait craquer de voir agoniser devant lui l'adolescent qu'il avait suivi durant tous ces mois, et qu'il avait senti mûrir, s'épanouir. Qu'il avait essayé de retenir, en vain.

Il ne se voyait pas ne pas réussir à le rattraper cette fois, comme il avait laissé échapper son frère, Ashura-Ou et Sakura.

Il y avait-il encore une chance ? Pouvait-il encore y arriver ?

Shaolan dut entendre ses pensées d'une quelconque manière, car il lui demanda de ne rien faire.

– Mais, je veux dire… Tu t'en souviens, non ? Tu ne nous as pas oublié, tu ressens encore tout ça ?

– Oui, je me souviens... et c'est pour ça que ça fait... si mal.

Son visage se releva une dernière fois.

Et une dernière fois, le magicien put voir perler sur ses joues ces larmes qu'il avait tant de fois dissimulées. C'était comme si elle tombait sans qu'il n'y pu quelque chose, en décalage total ave ce l'état d'esprit du clone. Et il se demanda s'il pleurait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, n'avait pas pu faire, ne pourrait jamais faire, ou tout simplement pour ce qu'il était devenu.

Et quelques bribes de souvenirs qu'il pensait qu'il avait oublié firent une ultime fois surface.

– Vous pourrez récupérer votre magie après ça...

Alors le mage pleura aussi, de son oeil doré.

– Monsieur Fye... Je n'ai plus rien d'important à terminer, maintenant. Je vais mourir.

Et là peu importe.

Peu importe sa réaction et peu importe ce qu'il allait encore dire, Fye ne put se retenir : comme s'il se jetait sur lui, il le serra tout à coup dans ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux châtains et l'autre dans son dos, appuya sa tête contre son cou, pour sentir une dernière fois son souffle et pleurer encore plus que lui contre son épaule. Et il serra. Encore. Comme il aurait voulu serrer tous ceux qu'il avait été trop lâche et trop faible pour laisser partir.

Il n'y eut pas de remerciements. Pas non plus d'adieu. Rien du tout, un rien dramatique.

Pas quand sa respiration se tarit, et que les murmures, qui cherchaient à apaiser le corps entre ses bras, se faisaient moins nombreux, il y eut juste une dernière phrase.

– J'y vais.

Et il partit.

Comme il était parti avec son pouvoir de feu dans leur premier monde ensembles, et comme celui-là où Sakura n'avait pu le retenir.

Ce n'était pas une simple histoire de vengeance accomplie. Ou peut-être que si.

Peu importe. Kurogané voulut détourner les yeux, mais ça aurait été déshonorant, pour eux deux, de ne pas regarder bravement son camarade s'en aller. L'autre Shaolan n'avait rien fait, rien dit. Il était resté dehors et regardait la scène, avait ce sentiment honteux de voir partit quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas, même s'il étaient horriblement liés. Il se dit que c'était peut-être lui qui aurait du être là. Qui donc avait été la copie, dans cette triste histoire inachevée et sans nom ?

Fye étreignit le corps de son ami, gémit, le cœur déchiré.

Et il hurla.

Free talk :

Ouaiiis, un nouveau recueil de fics, one-shots, drabbles et ficclets, youpi XD

Ficclet is love. Passons.

Bon, résumons deux petites choses à propos de ce recueil qui commence vraiment… euh… bien.

Déjà, ce ficclet est ma propre supposition quant à la suite des évènements de Tsubasa, vu qu'en ce moment on en parle sur tout un topic sur le forum de Clamp-fanfic. Je pense que le clone de Shaolan va mourir parce que (pitié, ayez-lu les scans avant de continuer cette phrase XD) l'âme de Sakura est morte aussi, mais ce serait nul parce que je l'adore. Puis après réflexion, je me dit que le vrai Shaolan est bon candidat, et que de toutes façons, on peut jamais rien deviner avec les Clamp…

Youpiya !

Sinon, donc, je poste ce recueil parce qu'ici on trouvera tout ce que je peux pas mettre dans l'autre. C'est-à-dire du « non-Kurofye », ou alors en second plan (si si, je peux le faire, aussi). Donc ShaoSaku, ou ShaoShao ou OT3 powa. Ou encore pleins d'autres trucs que… je dirais pas, sans ces trois-là. Huhu.

Pour Horitsuba j'hésite encore à le poster là ou… faire un nouveau recueil. Encore.

En tout cas, tout ne sera pas si dramatique, hein, rassurez-vous :o ! Au contraire.

Oh, mais une clarification.

Pas de KuroTomo. Moi vivante jamais.

Voilàààà !


	2. Le baisemain

Titre : Le baise-main

Raiting : Je suis pas connue pour le PWP, et ça se confirme.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sans exception appartiennent aux CLAMP.

* * *

La première fois que Sakura rencontra Fye, au fond, il était sur un pied d'égalité avec Shaolan, qu'elle a oublié.

Ce n'est qu'avec un certain recul que l'adolescent avait trouvé ça d'une ironie affreusement amère.

Fye est grand, mince, et porte des habits qui l'affinent et lui donnent une certaine prestance, pense-t-elle. La princesse aime bien ses cheveux blonds et ce côté mystérieux qu'il se plaît à cultiver. Ses manières, aussi, sont séduisantes.

Célès, quand il y avait encore un peu de vie autre que Fye et son roi ou Tchii, était une monarchie, et c'est évidemment de là qu'il tire toutes ses manières. Il est éloquent, sans être obséquieux, et très plaisant. Il sait se placer.

Il n'y a guère que Kurogané, peu réputé en matière de décence envers la royauté ou quiconque d'autre, que cela agace au plus haut point.

Le magicien tient donc la porte, place quelques révérences et politesses, parfois exagérées pour amuser la jeune fille, prête son manteau, complimente les toilettes (avec un tel goût et une telle exactitude que le ninja l'avait rapidement répertorié) et tend son bras pour un oui ou un non. Et puis il y avait ce geste, ce baise-main.

Lorsqu'il embrasse la main de Sakura comme il le fait, lentement, elle a un peu le temps de réfléchir, et se dit que si elle était une princesse, cela devait lui être arrivé. Pourtant elle sent au fond d'elle que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas.

Il y avait dans son aura quelque chose qui faisait que cela ne gênait jamais la princesse. Il avait été au premier regard agréable, puis mûr et posé, puis attentionné. Une relation est née de ce point.

Une sorte de première phase de respect.

Shaolan aussi est très courtois. Et Kurogané, Sakura le sait, veille bien sur tout le monde, un peu en retrait.

La première impression un peu décousue qu'elle a eu du groupe s'estompe peu à peu, une certaine ambiance s'installe quand chacun commence un peu à se connaître.

Fye et Sakura sont devenus des amis, maintenant, constate Shaolan, et il se sent mitigé entre le soulagement que quelqu'un veille sur celle qu'il aime quand il n'est pas là et le sentiment de, justement, ne pas être là aussi souvent qu'il voudrait l'être.

Mais ce serait idiot de leur en vouloir, même à moitié.

Au café qu'ils tinrent à Outo, la relation des deux évolua encore un peu. Fye est très drôle, il sait plein de choses et cela émerveille Sakura (ce qu'elle ne sait pas ou plus, c'est qu'avant elle aurait aussi pu écouter son ami parler des ruines durant des heures sans rien y comprendre).

Plusieurs fois dans ce monde-là, Sakura tombait de fatigue, et à chaque fois, Fye la rattrapait courtoisement avant d'aller la coucher. Il y a eu plusieurs contacts. Il n'aurait pas du être effrayé ainsi lorsqu'elle le prit pour la première fois dans ses bras.

Mais il l'avait été.

C'était une embrassade un peu hasardeuse, d'adolescente débordante de tendresse, juste pour le remercier de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. Elle passe ses bras par-dessus ses épaules et ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes d'immobilité glaciale et la plus totale que le blond répondit légèrement en plaçant une main dans son dos. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle sente qu'il était gêné par un contact. Par quelque chose de vrai. Il fallait encore continuer à tout camoufler.

Cette première étreinte remplit parfaitement ses rôles.

Elle n'était pas du tout comme une des suivantes.

Il faut aussi savoir que si Sakura a perdu ses souvenirs, elle reste au fond la même. Et elle ne cesse d'évoluer : il fallait que cette aventure arrive à son adolescence.

Fye était assez fier d'elle d'une certaine manière, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était juste heureux de l'avoir rencontré à cette âge-là. Et si elle évoluait, le masque de Fye se brisait tout doucement, au contact de tout le monde. Il devait parfois se rappeler un peu à l'ordre. Puisque même si leurs personnalités changeaient dans ce voyage, elle s'accordaient toujours. Si Sakura gagnait en courage et en répondant, et si lui-même devenait un peu plus coulant voire délicat parfois, leurs nouvelles étreintes s'accommodent.

Il se souvenait parfaitement que cette fois-là elle avait passé une main derrière sa nuque, l'avait attiré contre son épaule, et que cela s'était déroulé comme ça. Le sentiment qui s'en dégageait était différent.

Il y avait un affreux sentiment d'attachement qui naissait en lui quand il la regardait dormir par l'entrebâillement de sa porte certaines nuits.

C'était une étreinte presque maternelle. Du moins pour le peu qu'il avait connu de celle qu'il avait mis au monde, ça en avait un arrière-goût.

Il savait aussi au fond de lui qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas jouer trop longtemps à ces « papas-mamans », qui maquillait bien ses pensées en les dévoilant au grand jour…

Parce que Shaolan était un « petit loup » vraiment extraordinaire. Parce que Sakura était « la fille qu'il n'aurait jamais ». Et que Kurogané endossait franchement trop bien ce rôle de père de famille qui lui allait comme un gant.

Donc un jour, tout éclate.

Après Tokyo, la relation entre Sakura et Fye avait encore changée.

Elle avait évoluée en quelque chose auquel Shaolan, ce nouveau Shaolan, n'osait pas trop penser et que Kurogané, lui, aurait volontiers qualifier de malsain.

Une proximité nouvelle et pernicieuse.

Il se partageait entre eux quelque chose que ne supportaient pas les deux jeunes gens mais qui cependant les envoutait horriblement. Une fragilité et un désintéressement qui les faisaient redoubler d'attention dans l'ombre.

Chaque soir, après les tournois d'échecs, ils se rendaient dans un pièce, une sorte de boudoir, et y demeuraient toute la soirée. Ils ne parlaient pas tellement, quasiment pas. Le ninja et l'archéologue le savaient puisqu'ils restaient souvent à la porte, ou dans le salon à côté.

Ils restaient tous les deux puisqu'ils ne restait plus que ça. Fye gardait le silence pour éviter Kurogané, et cela sonnait un peu comme une punition, et Sakura ne voulait pas se retrouver avec le nouveau Shaolan, même si elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Chacun se dégoûtait mais adorait doucement l'autre.

Quand l'un dormait l'autre veillait, comme s'il avait pu arriver quelque chose, ou tout simplement pour regarder l'autre un court instant apaisé. Pour remettre une mèche éparse sur un front pâle juste là, derrière une oreille.

Mais tout change encore, ce dernier geste-là, celui-là, celui qu'ils échangèrent avant leur dernière bataille aux échecs fut totalement invraisemblable. Ou pas.

Kurogane se disait en regardant le corps endormi de Fye sur un canapé qu'il ressemblait à une putain de fille avec ces vêtements étroits, ses cheveux longs, et avec sa façon de dormir, un bras rabattu sous la nuque, et Shaolan lui pensait qu'il y avait une toute nouvelle flamme qui brillait dans les yeux de Sakura, accentuée par ses nouveaux effets noirs. Une profonde détermination à faire une certaine chose et la garder secrète.

Alors ce n'était peut-être pas si étrange, pas si étranger, lorsque les deux inséparables sortirent de la pièce, et lorsque la magicien tendit sa main à la princesse, elle y répondit en l'attrapant…

… Et en y déposant un baiser, tout doucement, avec tout le respect que lui-même y mettait d'habitude.

Il y eut un silence capté par l'action.

Puis elle attrapa sa main fine comme ne devrait pas le faire une princesse, comme on aurait pas eu besoin de le faire à quelqu'un qui n'était pas une femme, comme l'aurait fait un homme, et la tendit au combattant à côté d'elle qui comprit bien vite qu'il devrait prendre la relève, et elle rejoint Shaolan avec un regard soutenu. Les trois hommes n'avaient rien ajouté. Fye ne protesta pas contre la volonté de sa protégée, à l'instar de Kurogané. Simplement il saisit le bras musclé de son vis-à-vis.

Ils marchèrent en retrait.

Et avant d'aller combattre, Fye eut encore le temps de regarder Sakura et sa présence devenue si ferme et il en conclut une chose.

Il avait beau essayer de s'enfermer dans le silence, elle savait tout de lui. Peut-être trop. Bien trop. Puisqu'elle avait tendu son bras à Kurogané, puisqu'elle ne voulait plus de ses sourires, puisqu'elle le prenait dans ses bras différemment.

La suite allait changer. Peut-être le savait-elle déjà et peut-être avait-elle fait cela expressément.

Et il eut une sorte de frisson en repensant à l'empreinte d'un baise-main.

* * *

Free talk :

J'ai voulu écrire ça parce que :

1) J'ai fait un fanart et je me disais que ça sonnait bien.

2) J'aime bien la relation de Sakura et Fye. Pas en amoureux, pas des amis, juste au dessus. Mais vraiment pas un couple, non (faut pas non plus pousser …)

3) Sakura en mode Angst, ça rocks aussi.

4) Je dois pas lâcher Imbroglio au premier ficclet, voyons.

…

Et je sens déjà le truc.

C'est pas parce que que c'est Imbroglio que je peux pas caser mes sous-entendus Kurofye, d'abord XD (j'ai juste dit que ce serait en « second plan » si y'en a) !

C'est comme renier le ShaoSaku dans Trc… 'fin… Bn peut-être pas autant mais on est pas loin.

Je veux écrire de l'OT3 ! Je veux !

J'ai un projet de XO qui démonte tout, avec des dessins étou étou, yatta /o/ (Je vais me contrôler, ce sera juste un chapitre d'une autre fic…). Enfin, l'idée est sympa. Ensuite, le principal obstacle entre l'idée et le bon résultat, c'est moi.

Bon bref, je vous laisse ici.

PS : Zut. J'ai lu une fic adorable où Fye appelait Shaolan petit loup, je suis sûre que ça m'a influé dans ce que je viens d'écrire. Mais. où ?


End file.
